


There is Blood in Heaven

by Jade, jade-1459 (Jade)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade/pseuds/Jade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade/pseuds/jade-1459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had felt the warning before Castiel had come.</p><p>A response to a prompt from comment_fic(LJ) about how Angels are not cute and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is Blood in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gypsydancergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gypsydancergirl).



> gypsydancergirl(LJ) prompted: _Supernatural, Claire!Castiel, Angels are not cute and fluffy. They are powerful warriors. Even the small ones._
> 
> And this is what my brain came up with.

They had felt the warning before Castiel had come.

They had tried to bar the Gates of Heaven to him, preventing his entry into the one place of true refuge for the angelic Host in a universe empty of God.

They were not prepared for what came to them. Castiel had abandoned his former vessel and instead went for the stronger of the line – Claire Novak.

Those who had been spared knelt before the child’s form. They reached out and touched the blood wet flesh of her arms and professed their love and devotion to him. They bowed their heads and kissed tiny, delicate feet covered in blood and guts and ticker things. They lifted their faces to look upon the visage of a tiny human girl who shone with the power and glory of a hundred million tainted souls.

It was Muriel who said what they all thought, who spoke the words none dared to say, who felt the revolution and disgust of a mother and keeper of a people to see a child so decorated in the gore of a thousand pointless deaths. “Blasphemer,” Muriel named him.

Castiel leaned forward, as though to kiss Muriel’s brow as he had done with the others who had offered their oath before him. Only the slim fingers of a child’s fist knotted in Muriel’s hair and pulled his head back to bare his throat to Castiel’s blade.

And when they were close enough to kiss with a sharply drawn breath, Castiel spoke, “Our Father has abandoned us. I will not suffer disobedience and rebellion as He once did.” A clump of blood matted hair slipped over Castiel’s thin shoulder and landed sickly against Muriel’s face. “Those who do not submit will be destroyed.”


End file.
